Author's Revenge
by Amira Muhjah Darkglass
Summary: (Takes place within seasons 7-8, SPOILERS) Sam, Dean, and Cass go on a hunt for something that is driving a neighborhood in Lafayette, California crazy... sometimes even literally. But before they even take a step towards the CA sunshine, a girl arrives at their door... soaked in blood and being pulled along by a tiger (OC). Who is she, but more importantly... WHAT is she?
1. Bloody Girl

** Hey readers! This is my first Supernatural fanfic. So, yay! But no excuses, right? Okay, so reviews are appreciated and if something seems off, ****_please_**** tell me! I haven't quite caught up all the way on the series so it will be a bit behind and such… but definitely further (basically past season seven) along. See you at the end… that is, if this windigo that I am holding off while I type this for you doesn't eat me first. **

** CHAPTER 1: BLOODY GIRL**

Outside in what has been described as an order less mess of cars that should have been scrapped many years before, a girl's body is being dragged towards an old house. This house looks like a war veteran, patches upon patches held together by scars with the occasional appendage missing, but is in no way crippled and void to pity. Sometimes, if you look close enough you can sometimes even see the strange marks of warding symbols on the windows, but then again, you probably shouldn't get that close because there are tales about that house and its inhabitants that would chill your blood.

"MROWWWWW!" A white tiger shrieks to the inhabitants of the veteran house, who are always listening when they aren't either drunk, fighting, or saving the world.

The jaws of the tiger are firmly lodged in the clothing of the girl who is a probably twenty-something brown haired college graduate. Freckles pattern her pale skin and her hair is streaked with ginger and gold from the California sun where she has been visiting her parents. The tiger stops and gives another yowl to alert anybody nearby that her mistress is in need of immediate attention. Blood seeps from our twenty-something and bubbles out of her throat, her clothes are encrusted in dried blood in the places where her body has given up trying to bleed.

The white tiger heaved the girl up the two steps that led to the door of the house before lowering her gently to the ground. The white tiger hit the door with her paw in ways of a knock, keeping her claws sheathed, wary of ruining the peeling paint job that had everyone so wonderfully convinced that this house has been abandoned long ago.

From inside of the house comes a yell:

"Someone's at the door Sammy!" The voice comes from deep within the basement of the house where a muscular man stands with his hands sliding back and forth over a silver knife with a long wooden handle. Another man is in the basement where the first stands, but he is chained to a chair inside of a devil's trap and makes no move to speak.

"Don't call me Sammy, Dean!" Retorts Sam, ever witty. But it's not his fault that he is distracted, after all, nobody _ever_ visits the house. Not since... since, Bobby. Sam shook away the thought as he rose from where he had been sitting in the kitchen researching a series of strange deaths that had recently started to sweep through Lafayette, California.

What had peaked his interest initially had been a fire which had ripped through a middle school by ways of a lit match and what appeared to be an extensive gas leak (which was strange because the school had no gas pipe lines of any such seeing as was completely solar powered). The whole catastrophe killing next to a hundred children with two missing. Sam had flagged it and out of interest gone deeper, but he didn't have to. He and his brother, Dean, had inspected cases on less than that. Further inspection quickly showed news of half of the town suddenly turning savage and slaughtering their neighbors, a crazy mist rolling into homes and across the densely forested area of town, which acted as a kind of fertilizer-on-steroids and the plant life basically exploded along with anyone over twenty's brains. Seriously, their brains just leaked out through their ears, and if that isn't an immediate calling card for the supernatural, then I must be losing my touch thought Sam.

Sam gripped the brass doorknob of the front door and looked out through the small peep hole and saw what looked to be an eye looking back at him through the glass… a large, yellow, cat's eye. Slowly, he began to open the door, slowly, slowly. Of course, that was until he saw the giant feline and dying girl splayed out on the front porch.

"Dean! Get up here, we have a situation!" Sam's voice was laced with panic, and he clenched his teeth as he eyed the cat that had picked up the girl and had begun dragging her into the living room and painstakingly lifting her up onto the threadbare couch.

"Sam, whatever it is, I am sure you can handle it. Besides, we have a bit of a 'situation' as you put it down here as well, remember? Trying to dig up dirt on King of the Underworld, you know... the usual." Dean shoots back at his brother, too annoyed with how he has been getting nothing out of the demon he has had holed up here for nearly a week now to pick up on the note of panic in Sam's voice.

"No, Dean, get your ass up here _now_! There is a girl bleeding out up in the living room, along with a giant albino tiger!" Sam was only slightly alarmed when the white tiger started to try and clean the girl's wounds.

"Is she hot?" Was Dean's reply from the basement. He meant it as a joke, to niggle his brother, when in truth he was already halfway up the staircase to the ground floor. _Dear Cass,_ he prayed on the way up, _Please come, there is a possibly hot chick upstairs bleeding her guts out in the living room, help would be greatly appreciated. Oh and also, some help cracking this demon would be great, my feathery friend. Oh yea, uh, there is a great big cat here too… so watch your wings. _Dean listened as Sam didn't reply to his crude comment, and heard instead the familiar flap of Cass entering the room. When Dean did arrive at the top of the landing and poked his head into the living room he saw that the girl was indeed hot if you could look past the wrong angles that the bones that weren't broken beyond recognition were jutting at and the fact that she was drenched in her life blood.

The tiger was now circling the girl's body and snapping at anyone who came too close, protecting her mistress. Sam tried to approach the girl in blood and was rewarded with a snap of teeth and a warning growl. Dean tried next, going for the slightly more violent option and tried to shoot the tiger which just made her mad and gave him a chewed up hunk of metal that had been his gun and a vicious scratch on his chest, leaving his shirt in ribbons.

"Man, I really liked that shirt!" Dean complained. He was being only a tiny bit sarcastic in his statement.

"Cass, you try!" An exasperated Sam exclaimed, some girl was bleeding out on their couch, they were zilch for answers and since Dean's try, Sam had conspired to sneak behind the cat and shoot it with a moose tranquilizer. All he needed was a distraction… that, of course, being the confused angel. Who else?

"Fine. But I'm not sure what you think that I can do. This particular _Panthera tigris_ doesn't seem to like anyone very much." When both of the boys looked at the angel, he just said, "I was there when they named the species." Oblivious to the fact that he was just a distraction for Sam, Castiel walked slowly towards the brunet. With determination set in his jaw he extended his arm to the "_Panthera tigris_" and watched as the cat daintily sniffed his hand before letting him go towards her mistress.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Maybe it just likes me better." Said Cass as he got nearer to the couch. He gingerly placed his fingertips against the girl's head and screwed up his eyes in concentration. But because there was so much damage, he wouldn't be able to get it all in one go so he concentrated on the worst injuries. He slowly sealed up her stomach and reconnected her intestines, fixed a shattered femur bone, broken collar bone, and repaired the lung damage caused by eight shattered ribs. The mangled fingers and destroyed stomach muscles, however, would have to be corrected later as Cass could barely crouch over the female without passing out.

The tiger watched Sam and Dean with golden eyes and hissed when one of them tried to go towards Cass as he began to withdraw his hand.

SNAP! The girl's eyes flew open and she yanked Castiel's arm towards her mouth and bit into it, through the skin and drew blood. For a second everyone just stared in what was an "I did _not_ see that coming" look, but that was long enough for the bloodied girl to start shooting out white sparks.

With such a weird development, Sam and Dean's hunter portion of their brains rapidly began to shoot off what this girl might be… and how to kill her. Their first thought was vampire, but the white sparks somewhat puzzled the two. They made a move towards the girl and the angel she was latched onto but the tiger quickly stepped between the two of them and nearly bit off the whole entity of Dean's hand.

A cocoon of white enveloped the girl and everyone watched in amazement as it sank into her injured body, once again rendering her skin without marks. When the white shattered and changed to clear sand that now dusted the couch and scratched up wooden floors, the girl released Castiel's arm.

"**Leigheas**," (heal) She muttered and Cass' bleeding arm closed back up, the veins and skin restored. "Sorry 'bout that, sweetheart." She spoke directly to Cass as she sat up, clothes still drenched but her body restored. "I could have fixed myself up but I needed a little help getting started." Her hazel eyes swept across the room and fixed on the tiger and two boys struggling to get closer.

"Ferria!" There was steel in the girl's voice as she stood and beckoned to the white tiger, "**Lig iadsan do téigh thar**." (Let them pass by.) The words of the language she spoke to her tiger were harsh and guttural and made her seem exotic and powerful. The white tiger growled again as if annoyed and then heaved itself up onto the couch, pushing off the girl and making Cass take a step back. "Confusion is now anticipated, feel free to panic and run screaming your head off." Said the girl blandly while examining her, on inspection, long nails.

"Yea, well, this kind of thing happens more than you'd think." Replied Dean with a girly roll of his eyes.

At this, the girl's eyes rise from her nails and she regarded the occupants in the room with more than indifference and turned to the big cat. "Ferria, **sibh tabhair leat mise do an **Winchesters? **Tuigim anois**." (Ferria, you brought me to the Winchesters? I understand now.)

Ferria gives a harrumph at this as if she can't believe that her mistress would even _ask_ her such a stupid question.

"Sorry, but can someone explain what is going on here and why she just bit me?" Castiel's face contorts into confusion, making his blue eyes squint up.

"Oh, introductions! How rude of me, my name is Tigress, and this is Ferria. And you are Dean and Sam Winchester with your trusty companion Castiel, Angel of the Lord." Tigress took an over dramatic bow with a sarcastic grin that rivaled even Dean's.

"Don't you get tired of being recognized all the time?" Castiel slyly asked the two brothers, his statement held a lot of truth: nobody who was anybody didn't know who they were. "It is definitely putting us at a disadvantage." Finished Cass.

"Shut up Cass." Said both Sam and Dean in unison.

"Well, go ahead and do your tests so I can go up and get a shower. Snap to it! Come on, it is in no way comfortable to be stuck wearing this much dried blood." Tigress began to comb through her ragged rat's nest of long hair while she waited for the boys to "snap to it".

After about half a dozen tests and half an hour later, all of the hot water was used up and Tigress had claimed herself a room upstairs and gotten Castiel to go out and buy her some new clothes. How she managed to convince an angel of the Lord that he should do this very tedious task for someone who had just thirty minutes before taken a chunk out of his arm, nobody could tell you. Dean's personal theory was that Cass didn't know what she was and until he did then he would be polite and pretend that he did not detest buying women's clothes at one of the nearby shops.

Coming downstairs in a black tee and jeans that Tigress had given Cass _very_ specific directions on how to get with the addition of a pair of extremely cute big black boots and brushed hair, Tigress was the image of someone who if the supernatural hadn't interfered in their lives could have been extremely successful. Unfortunately there were just too many examples of that in life thought Sam sadly from his position at the kitchen table where he hadn't really moved since Tigress' dramatic entrance.

Tigress walked towards the fridge and found beer, about four slices of pre-sliced all American cheese, and one lone packet of forlorn frozen vegetables that sat pushed into the back of the refrigerator since probably the beginning of time.

"Really? Is this all the food you have in the house?" Tigress asked in disbelief, she herself wasn't adverse to the idea of road food, but seriously? This is what they survived on, stale cheese and booze?

"Yea, that's pretty much it." Sam replied from where he wasn't really paying attention and was trying to figure out the connection between the Lafayette disasters. So far? Nothing had sparked his attention and the failure was starting to get to him.

"I'm going out to eat. See you in an hour." Tigress abruptly stated before calling for Ferria and walking towards the door. Instead of the giant white tiger, a small black and white house cat came down the steps and jumped up onto Tigress' shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't leave." Sam jumped up from his seat, his knees knocking into the table and jolting his beer and computer hazardously close together.

"And why is that?" Tigress replied, a hint of anger in her voice. She did not like to be told what to do.

"Uh… because…" Sam hadn't really thought that far ahead, he just knew that Dean would be pissed if he found out that Tigress and Ferria were gone. Okay, so maybe not if Ferria was gone, Sam was pretty sure that Ferria put Dean on edge for some weird reason and that he wouldn't mind seeing her eaten.

"Because you might try and make a run for it." Dean finished for Sam, which bugged Sam and gave Dean the satisfaction of having the last word.

"I'm not going to fly the coop honey, I have business here." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the door with Ferria who gave Dean what looked like a smirk before the two were out of sight.

"I hope that cat gets eaten by a windigo." Muttered Dean angrily, he really hated that cat. Wait, hadn't that cat been a full sized white tiger just a little while ago? Damn shape shifters, he thought irritably. "Sam," Dean began, but Sam finished for him:

"We need to figure out what she is and if we need to kill her. I know, Dean. You do that and I'll keep at this, all right? Also, see if you can get Cass to find anything out about her." Sam said quickly, he didn't like the idea of just killing Tigress because they were scared of what she was, and he didn't particularly mind her company but Dean, he knew, wouldn't stand for her. It already bothered him that she just walked around like it was no big deal and that they had known each other for years.

"Alright, we also need to set up some kind of surveillance in order to keep tabs on her, could you see if you could do that too, later on?" Dean asked his brother, uneasy with Tigress' presence in the house, she put Cass on edge. And, also, Cass doesn't just "go shopping" so Dean could say that he felt fairly anxious about Tigress.

Dean was on his way downstairs to look for books again when Sam yelled, "Absolutely _no _surveillance in her bedroom!"

"Oh ha ha ha." Said Dean sardonically, ignoring the fact that he may or may not have been thinking about doing just that.

#####

In a space between dimensions, Castiel, angel of the Lord, invisibly examined the healed skin where teeth had punctured and bled him. Something was up with this Tigress, and he intended to find out what and why the boys were acting so strangely… _calm._ True, they were thinking about how to kill Tigress and what her connection to Ferria was but still, there was no sudden adrenaline and Tigress wasn't dead or even tied to a chair in the basement with the demon.

Something is wrong here.

Something is…

Very

Very

Wrong.


	2. Unsupervised In The Basement

**Hey guys! Sorry about the space between the updates, but school makes things like this difficult. So please review (also, Doctor Who quote in here somewhere… GO FETCH!)! Also, sorry about the weird tab thing, the spacing isn't working properly on my computer.**

** CHAPTER TWO: UNSUPERVISED IN THE BASEMENT**

Something about hunting deep within the forest alone with only Ferria calmed Tigress. All of the stress of trying to keep Sam and Dean's minds still and relaxed used a lot of her energy and it felt good to let go of their brains for if only a short while.

Tigress didn't particularly enjoy keeping them under, but hey, it kept her alive and well. She wasn't going to hurt them, and they couldn't hurt her. But they wouldn't understand that. Shoot first, ask questions later, that was the motto when dealing with the supernatural. Tigress knew from the gossip that was circling the back alleys and dark markets of the non-humans that these boys were not to be trifled with and sooner or later they would figure out something was wrong.

Or that damn angel would tell them. She could practically feel the turmoil that her appearance had caused in his mind. Oh, but his mind was glorious! So many secrets, and what passion he held for being a member of such a cold species. The sheer possibility of who he thought he was and what he believed in made him awesome and an irregularity. But underneath the good intentions, Tigress could feel a murky undercurrent of someone else's thoughts. The kind that only get there when a mind is invaded by a creature who has entered and exited the angel's head more times than possibly safe for their sanity.

There was a snap of twigs to Tigress' left and she turned around to see a plump rabbit messing around with where she had left most of her clothes. It sniffed the boots and socks before turning towards the shirt and jeans. The reason for the absence of apparel was that Tigress had washed out the clothes that could be repaired in the shower and worn her tight black camisole and dark leggings under the newer attire, walking to the edge of the forest before stripping off her second layer and shoes… she didn't need them. Her feet were so calloused that she could walk across hot coals and not feel anything, so soft forest ground was no problem.

Looking at the unsuspecting rabbit, Tigress watched as Ferria began to sneak up on it from downwind. Her companion had turned back into a tiger and was stalking it as a muddy mess in order to hide her white fur and mask some of her scent with the smells of the forest duff. When the time was right, Tigress let out a loud click with her tongue and the rabbit's head immediately swiveled around towards the sound and Ferria pounced. The snap of bones and the sharp smell of life blood jolted Tigress and from her fingers came sharp gold claws about the same size as the proximal interphalangeal joint of each finger, proportioning the weight perfectly. She approached Ferria and took the rabbit from her jaws. The two of them observed them for a moment before Tigress skinned the cat in one swipe and kept everything but the skull and feet (those were given to Ferria, she enjoyed the crunchiness of bones) she sat with her back to a tree and ate the flesh raw.

Ferria sulked back into the undergrowth in search of something larger that she could eat by herself. Blood soaked her muzzle and her whiskers twitched in the wind, lifting her nose to inhale more air she wondered at why on Earth she hadn't been allowed to share the large light-bird that Tigress had gotten to feed on. A growl began in her belly when she took stock of Tigress' feelings, not unlike that of a witch's familiar, Tigress and Ferria could feel a great range of each other's emotions and thoughts; the most disturbing of the opinions were on their mission. But caution about the light-bird was also strong in her mind. The amount of composed and peaceful thinking she could project into people's minds was limited and pesky light-birds had stronger, more rigid lines of the mind. So trying to keep their feathers unruffled was like diverting the ocean into a stream.

Ferria froze as a doe poked its head outside of the protection of a bush. One large paw in front of another she kept her tail low and then froze for a second as she learned the name for the light-birds, _angels_. _"I like light-bird better, humans come up with such stupid ways to say things."_ Thought Ferria with a harrumph that caused the doe's ears to flick around and then relax once again. Two steps more and Ferria leapt—

Tigress shivered as she felt Ferria kill the doe, the satisfaction of the successful hunt filled both of them. From where she sat, the sun fell in comfortable dapple patterns across her pale skin which left Tigress feeling warm and comfortable and her eyes began to close. _"I'll sit here, for just a minute,"_ She thought sleepily, _"just one minute…"_

Ferria came back, full and clean, and saw her Tigress sound asleep. Ferria nodded her head in approval, sleep is always good, anywhere, anytime. So the white tiger curled up next to her and began to doze off slowly, until both of them had both fallen into an exhausted sleep.

####

Emotion is a willy, slippery thing. It grips the brain and strangles all rationll thoughts. When emotion is controlled and understood, suddenly the mind is wiped blank. A clean slate. But if you add emotions together, insert thoughts, the way one thinks is altered. Thoughts and feelings can be placed to change any person, demon, angel, or creature.

This is what Tigress does. Her mind reaches out to touch others', sometimes without even meaning to. And it hurts. To feel all of the slanders, anger, and evils within hundreds of minds at once the pain is excruciating. Blank slate minds, however, are calm and those are the minds that require the least energy to be around. Crowds? Forget it, the mass of heads overwhelms the psychic line between themselves and Tigress…

She typed quickly and without pause, her fingers were near numb and her head spun with ideas that could only be expressed through the keys of her typewriter. A wisp of hair rolled into her face and she blew it away with only mild annoyance, but the hair only persisted to fall in her face.

"Ameena! Are you still typing on that stupid typewriter?" Her sister yelled from the kitchen of their one story home.

"Yes." Came Ameena's monosyllabic reply, her fingers still typing and her eyes still glued to her work. She _needed_ to type; she _needed _to finish her story. The blood in her veins began to pump faster, and faster, her pulse rocketed and then… she was done. The typewriting cheerily dinged one more time before she pulled out the story she had been working on, titled Tigress, Ameena walked out of her room and went to look for food.

The paper began to glow, and spit as the ink boiled on the page. Slowly, the words lifted up and off of the pages and escaped out of the room by ways of the air conditioning unit off to the left of the type writer. And then the pages sat; empty, until new ink resurfaced through the paper just in time for Ameena returning with a bar of chocolate and a glass of milk. She sat down, and once again began to type on the antique typewriter.

####

Tigress awoke in the sunny embrace of a… what the hell? _"Why am I in a basement?!"_ She thought with anger, she didn't get tied up in a basement unless she _wanted_ to be tied up in a basement. Especially not in a damp, uncomfortable basement, tied up with silver chains in the middle of what had to be a demon trap.

_"So, not the Winchester's basement…" _Tigress concluded, her eyes scanning the room. _"I would be able to feel their energy if they had been here in the last couple of days or so, which they definitely haven't. Maybe Ferri—"_ Tigress' thoughts screeched to a halt and she looked around wildly, where was Ferria. Adrenaline pounded through her veins, sharpening her eyesight, smell, and hearing. Nobody was in the room now, but Tigress could hear hushed voices coming from above her head.

"What are we going to do? Just keep her in this poor bastard's basement until we figure out what she is?" The voice was gruff and muffled, but Tigress could still hear him if she concentrated.

Another voice sounded and Tigress held as still as possible so she could hear the faint strains of another deep voice. "Do what you do best, and make her talk."

"And why would I do that for _you_? The last time I did something for your sorry ass, I ended up with a lot of dead angels and tons of bloody leviathans! And don't go saying 'If you do not assist me I will ask, insert name here, to do the job instead.' Because the only reason you're askin' me, mate, is because you've run out of options and nobody else wants to do your dirty work. So put something on the table or I'm walking and you can deal with this mess."

"What do you want?" The deeper voice speaks again and even from her position in the basement Tigress can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I want…" The first voice drops off as he becomes quieter and out of Tigress' hearing.

Seconds pass, and then Tigress feels a slight drop in air density around her. The scent of another person hits her nose, before her eyes get the message.

From in front of her appeared a man in a tailored suit and holding a bucket of what smelled to Tigress like holy water. He grinned from just outside of the devils trap and tossed it on her, and Tigress let out a blood curdling scream of pain.

He was still grinning when she sat up quickly and said, "Just kidding!"

The grin dropped off of his face and he sighed, thinking about how that just made things slightly more difficult in identifying the species of the girl in front of him.

"What are you?" He was the gruff one that she had heard upstairs. But now, face to face, she could hear his Scottish accent.

"It depends," Tigress was at the top of her game, and excited. This is where she was at her best, inside enemy headquarters and fishing out secrets from their heads. But, Tigress, always loving a challenge, refrained from pillaging his mind. She instead opted to try and obtain information through the more traditional way… talking. "What do you want me to be?"

"Shapeshifter?" The whipped out a silver knife and scratched out part of the devils trap before pressing it against her arm, preparing to make the cut. She looked up at him and let her eyes shift into bright yellow cat eyes, not unlike Ferria's.

"**Airgeadaithe, dóigh**."(Silver, burn.) She hissed under her breath, still staring intensely at the man in front of her. The knife erupted into flames and exploded within seconds, imbedding the man's body with tiny shards of the silver knife.

"Was the really necessary? You just shredded my jacket; honestly, there is just no respect for fashion anymore." He admonished while brushing himself down uselessly.

He reached for something behind Tigress and accidentally brushed their skin together.

Tigress flinched in pain.

"What was that?" He leaned back and stared at her.

Tigress didn't reply, simply gave him a look. Her mind turning with a sudden onslaught of something she hadn't felt in a long time… fear.

"Let's see, what did I do? This?" He grabbed a hold of her arm and squeezed.

Pain ripped through Tigress' mind and she shrieked. Her brain was being torn to bits by the man's essence.

He released her arm and stood there, the grin slowly returning to his face as he watched his handiwork. "Wow that was just pleasant. Want to do it again?" He cried with mock happiness, in reality, he was kind of confused with her reaction. It was as if the whole of her being simply rejected him.

Tigress just sat there panting, sweat dripping down her forehead. The things in that man's head hurt like most nothing she had ever felt before. _"He is going to do it again,"_ She realized, there was nothing she could do about it. And this feeling of helplessness made her very, very, angry. And her anger cut through the pain and formed an idea.

He reached for her pale arm and stroked the delicate skin on the underside, leaving a train of red irritated skin.

Against her will, Tigress whimpered. This made her livid, _"NO!"_ She yelled in her head, _"No! This is not how it will be… not again."_

The man gripped both of her shoulders and Tigress' head nearly exploded with pain. She didn't try and put walls up against the pain, because the man had opened a door to his mind without even knowing it. Her conscience tumbled into his mind and began ripping out the neat and orderly file cabinets of memory.

The man watched, not sure of what was happening but feeling an intense hammering inside his head. Tears streamed down the face of the girl in front of him, not tears of pain, but of sadness. The things inside of his head hurt, and were so utterly terrible that it brought her to tears.

He let go of her shoulders and her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a moment. She sat up again, and smiled at him.

"Crowley." She stated it like a fact on a piece of paper, boring, normal; not at all like she was supposed to when addressing the king of hell. This was not at all endearing to Crowley, he should be shown respect! Or so help him, he would show this little chit who was to be feared.

"Oh good, I see you've heard of me." Despite his irritation he was mildly pleased that a creature previously beyond his expertise would know of him.

"I know a lot about you Crowley, more than a lot actually. Probably close to everything. Because you see, when you open a door it may be stepped through in either direction. And I know you Crowley. I know you better than you know yourself." She paused for a moment before giving him a smirk. "Honestly though, I would have thought that you would pick something, I don't know, less vain? No, you are incredibly vain, so I guess it fits, but really double digits for your soul?" Tigress rolled her eyes at him, "Honey, _please_ fix your priorities, because you are just a bit pathetic."

Surprised and provoked, Crowley had a problem. Besides the Winchesters, and his dead son, nobody, _nobody_ knew about… that. So this left two options, one, the girl was in league with the Winchesters (unlikely but plausible, she would be attractive enough for them to look over the fact that she wasn't human). Or, two, she was some sort of mind reader. Crowley could read minds, but unfortunately, that gift was mostly quarantined to humans. Not strange cat creatures who whispered magic words and things happened. Almost like a witch, but with her own power source. There was something else, something that he was missing…

He made a gesture with his hand and the chains around her disappeared. She didn't move, her muscles stayed locked in the same position they had been in before the chains, like the chains had never left and were still there.

"Get up." He broke, and used his own power. He picked her up and flung her against a slimy stone wall. She didn't move. He lifted her up again and waited for her to struggle for air. She didn't, and this aggravated him somewhat more than it should have.

Tigress used the last of her breath to spit out, "**Níl**."(No.)

The hold Crowley had previously had on Tigress shattered like a thin pane of glass and she was free.

"Idiot." Tigress spat along with a small amount of blood.

The only reason she hadn't broken the chains was because she had wanted to see if she could learn anything more about Crowley. Well, that and the small part about how she had no control over her magic or body when he had invaded her mind by touching her. _"As long as I don't let him get near me, I'll be fine. He may have had practice but he relies on the fact that his power has grown with age. Unfortunately for him I am much, much older." _

Her breathing steadied and her eyelids fluttered as she fought to contain ragged anger. "**Ceangail**."(Constrict.) Her magic colored the air and white fogged around Crowley, trapping him. Meanwhile a demon's trap began to etch itself on the flagstones on the floor; the trap was so deep the concrete foundation was visible.

Tigress took a wobbly step backwards and retracted her magic from the air; it flooded back into her with a happy sigh. She took a step towards the trapped (not to mention incensed) demon king, passing the protective lines in the floor.

Something was lodged in Crowley's throat, making it hard to swallow. Incredibly hard. He began to choke, blood bubbled from his lips and he fell to his knees clutching his throat. Her smile was scary and if he wasn't so prideful, he would cower in the corner.

"**Seasamh**, Crowley." (Stand, Crowley.) His knees straightened and blood continued to spew from his mouth and the world began to go dark.

Tigress twitched her neck in a sharp motion and he could breathe again, but the blood still dripped steadily out of his throat.

He knew was beat when she let him breath, he was at her mercy. The urge to save his own skin began to invade his brain, and so as she approached him his breathing quickened, fear. She took another step towards him; they stood facing each other with less than six inches of space between the two.

"**Tagtha olc fuil**." (Come demon blood.) She grabbed his tie and forcefully pulled him towards her, and their lips touched.


	3. Angels And Tigers

**Dear Readers-Fantasticus, thanks so much for your continued support! Totally excited for what comes next! (Unbeknownst to you, I just make this stuff up as I go along) So R&R for me, thanks!**

**CHAPTER THREE: ANGELS AND TIGERS**

Blood flowed from his lips to her throat and her strength over him grew. She swapped wires inside of his head like a nineteen seventies telephone switch board. This was his punishment, he would love her. If he didn't see her, eventually the attraction would fade, but every time he looked upon her the bond would strengthen. Tigress' adrenaline is what kept her in his head; she was running on fumes and anger. But she had no choice, if she thought about what she was doing then she would absorb his memories as if they were her own. And Hell had never looked better than through the eyes of its king. Tears mixed with blood as the two stood there, him awkward and unable to move, her concentrated and goal-oriented. She used white out on some of his memories, and sparked up others. Almost there, she encountered a wall, a large, black, wall. _"I have to smash through that, don't I?"_ Tigress thought as she looked up at it from the depths of his head. The amount of blood she was drawing from his heart began to speed up as she tried to create a door in the wall separating his humanity from hell.

The wall crumbled and Crowley shook violently as the memories were unleashed. They had been caged and twisted for hundreds of years, so when they emerged they were big black and menacing. They bit and twisted into his head live savage hellhounds and could not be killed no matter how much he tried to squash them. The dam had been broken, and now the memories would not return from where they had been imprisoned for centuries.

Tigress broke the kiss and watched as the king of hell had a mental break down in front of her. She felt a touch sorry for him, but pushed the invasive feeling away. There was nothing that she could do for him now; he would wake up when he managed to stash his memories away again; but by then it would be too late, he will have been able to feel again even for just a few hours.

"**Tóg** **é**." (Raise him.) She wearily lifted him up into the chair that she had been sitting in and let him sit slumped over in a suit covered in blood. It was almost ironic how similar he looked to Tigress when she had appeared on the Winchesters' doorstep. Slowly, Tigress slogged her way up the stairs and up to the first floor where she had heard the voices from before. Her eyelids drooped and she fought to stay awake until she finished what she needed to do.

"**Faigh mise, **Ferria!" (Find me, Ferria!) She yelled in a ragged screech akin to that of a cat in pain. A white flare erupted from her body and she crumpled on the cold stone floor.

####

Ferria's whole body contracted violently as she heard her mistress' call and vivid memories snapped like a rubber band at her mind making her whiskers twitch. _"Bad, bad, bad..."_ Ferria thought as she sprinted through the forest towards the Winchesters. Nobody else would understand the connection between herself and Tigress. And even though she hated to ask for help from males (or just ask for help, period,), she had been connected to Tigresses who had been Amazons and their prejudice against men had killed them all eventually.

This Tigress was different, although her name had not yet been lost in this world Ferria knew that she had forgotten all of her past not tied to the white tiger. Thousands of years' worth of memories now lived in her head as her own. Every Tigress before her was there, they whispered and fought amongst each other which would eventually break the current Tigress until she was driven insane… if she lived that long, only three of them ever had.

When she arrived at the Winchesters she let out a worried screech to try and draw their attention. Sam swished the curtain to the left before letting it fall back again, Tigress' mind had withdrawn her control and now someone had helpfully wiped their memories. Ferria hissed annoyed before she remembered that she didn't need them to open up the door, she could just destroy it. So a six-hundred pound tiger attacked the old door, successfully ripping it off of its hinges and tumbling into the house. Taking another breath, Ferria roared and the sound ripped through the house and into the basement making even the demon's eyes fly open in fear. She bounded into the kitchen and knocked Sam over before scratching him with golden claws. After a moment, she withdrew, realizing that if she killed them now, that she would never be able to get to Tigress on time. Even though there had been many of them, each death hurt times a tenfold to Ferria because they _always _died.

Dean was already up in the kitchen by the time Sam had recovered from the shallow claw marks across the front of his chest. Ferria did what might be the cat version of an eye roll when Dean threatened her with a knife. Ferria was going to need to fix their memories, and it was going to be extremely painful, not like how Tigress used her nimble fingers to gently move things around, no this was going to have to be fast. Ferria sat with her tail curled around her paws, waiting for the magic to bubble up in her blood. Her heart pounded and she watched the Dean back slowly towards Sam, who was going to bleed out soon thanks to Ferria's anger.

Ferria carefully peeled herself away from her body until she sat there beside herself and watched the workings of the men's minds. With one quick jump she lunged into the nearest one and savagely tore down the cage of memories that had been pinned up and out of reach to their subconscious. She then moved onto the other one before the two of them even knew what had happened they were bent crippled with pain on the floor. Ferria's essence snapped back into her body once more as her shoulders sagged with tiredness, she wasn't meant to use her own magic, it was Tigresses that did that. The bond between the two of them wasn't just because they could, no it was _necessary_. Without it, the other would be stuck in a halfway point until they found another partner once again.

The tiger watched as Sam was the first to get a hold of himself again and try to stand. He flopped over and hit his head and Ferria sighed through her nose. Greatest hunters in the world, and they were stopped by a damn… she sniffed the air and froze when she caught the faint smell of something that stood in between the now and then. _"Dimensions, that's the human word for it." _Ferria thought as she sucked in another breath of air, _"Light-bird." _The awareness of something watching her, made the hair on the back of her neck stick up, but she ignored it, she would kill whatever came through the pocket dimension before it even got the chance to think it was going to die.

She padded over to the taller of the Winchesters and gripped his shirt and jacket collar and started to drag him over to the door.

The air density in the room changed and Ferria whirled around to smell the light-bird that stood between her and the other Winchester. She sheathed and unsheathed her claws in annoyance and anger, every second they wasted here was one more that Tigress was in pain. She opened her jaws and dropped Sam. Ferria relaxed her muscles until they felt liquid and for the second time in a day she separated herself and was able to fully see the angel's form and intentions. She lunged at him and came away with feathers that fluttered and changed to black dust before they fell towards the ground.

"If you stop me, I'll kill you. I need their help and this is your fault." Ferria spoke in the ephireal plane to the angel who quickly became very still. Her voice rumbled through his head and hurt his mind like a loud crack of thunder. The tiger flickered and her starlight image began to dull. Tigress didn't have much time left and Ferria could feel it, she was already draining herself trying to keep her alive.

Ferria once again wavered and shook as her form began to break down; desperate she made a deal that she had never had to make before. This Tigress was special, she was written in the prophesies of the past and could not die just yet. No she had work to do.

"I'll tell you."

The angel didn't need to ask to know what Ferria was talking about, she would tell him what he wanted to know provided he save her counterpart.

He could do that.


End file.
